dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Perfume
centre Perfume *'Nombre: '''Perfume ( パフューム Pafyūmu) **'¿Por que?: tomaron este nombre a partir del segundo kanji de los nombres de cada miembro, pero al unirse Ayano, al no coincidir los kanjis decidieron cambiarlo a letras romanas dejandolo al grupo con el nombre actual *'''Nombre de club: P.T.A (Perfume To Anata) *'Agencia: 'Universal Music Japan *'Antigua Agencia:' Tokuma Japan Communications Carrera 'Pre debut' thumb|left|200px Este grupo fue formado en 2001 en una escuela de talentos llamada " Hiroshima actors school " en Hiroshima Japón. El grupo en principio estaba formado por: Ayaka Nishiwaki, Yuka Kashino y Yuka Kawashima. Pero unos meses despues esta última se retiro del grupo para seguir con sus estudios. Ante lo ocurrido Ayaka Nishiwaki (A-chan) recurre a una compeñera suya de la misma escula llamada Ayano Omoto, y la convence para sustituya a Kawashima en el grupo. Formando el actual grupo. 'Debut' En marzo del 2002 debutaron con su primer sencillo "Omajinai Perori" y pasaron a ser ídolos locales, presentándose a emisoras de radio, fiestas, programas de la zona, etc. thumb|240px|Perfume promocionando "OMAJINAI ★ Perori" En 2003 el grupo se muda a Tokio y se unen a la productora Amuse y a la disquera Tokuma Japan.En agosto de este mismo año lanzan el single con el titulo de "Sweet Donuts". thumb|left|Perfume promocionando "Monochrome Effect"en 2004 Lanzan tambien los sencillos "Monochrome Effect" y "Vitamin Drop" En 2005 deciden lanzarse a nivel nacional con el single Linear motor girl bajo la produccion de Yasutaka Nakata conocido DJ y productor musical de Capsule.thumb|180px|Perfume promocionando "Vitamin Drop" Yasutaka Nakata paso a ser su unico productor musical desde 2004 donde poco a poco fue metiendo a Perfume en los sonodos electronicos que las caracterizan. 'Debut como banda major' En 2005 se unen al sello major Tokuma Japan Communications, y en septiembre lanzan su single major debut, thumb|255px|Perfume promocionando "Linear Motor Girl""Linear Motor Girl". Desde este trabajo la música del grupo comienza a cambiar su género, desde el estilo thumb|left|Perfume promocionando "Electro World" denominado shibuya-kei con toques retro característicos de las primeras producciones de Yasutaka Nakata, a lamúsica electrónica y dance más moderna. En 2006 son lanzados dos sencillos más, "Computer City" y "Electro World", para posteriormente lanzarse el primer álbum del grupo, Perfume ~Complete Best~, que fue catalogado como una "compilación de grandes éxitos" por todos los sencillos incluidos a la fecha (exceptuando sus primeros trabajos de Hiroshima), con sus thumb|255px|Perfume Promocionando "Computer City"b-sides correspondientes, y un tema nuevo. En julio de 2006, un mes previo al lanzamiento del álbum, se lanzó al aire Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Pa Perfume, un programa de televisión conducido por el trío. El programa contó con un total de nueve episodios, y fue transmitido por la cadena Enta! 371. '2007: El exito y GAME' En febrero de 2007 Perfume lanza su single Fan Service: Sweet, que incluyó los temas "Chocolate Disco" y "Twinkle Snow Powdery Snow", este último siendo lanzado de forma oficial a través de internet 3 meses atrás, y en marzo lanzan su primer DVD en vivo: Fan Service: Bitter, el cual registró un concierto que el grupo realizó en Shinjuku Astra Hall en diciembre de 2006. thumb|left|260px|Perfume Promocionando "Polyrhythm"En julio de 2007 Perfume comienza a tener gran exposición en todo Japón, al ser parte del comercial de una campaña de reciclaje del Consejo de Publicidad de Japón (AC) y la NHK, con su canción "Polyrhythm". Tanto revuelo provocó la campaña y el tema en cuestión, que el álbum Perfume ~Complete Best~, tras 11 meses de haberse lanzado en su primera edición y 5 meses de su re-edición -donde no había alcanzado un gran impacto- ahora llegaba al nº 1 de compras on-line de Amazon. Cuando finalmente "Polyrhythm" fue lanzado como sencillo en septiembre de ese año, debutaría en el puesto nº 7 de las listas de Oricon -su primera entrada al Top 10 de las listas-, ya no se detuvieron más; ya que se habían convertido en uno de los fenómenos musicales del último momento en su país. thumb|left|255px|Perfume promocionando "Baby Cruising Love/Macaroni"En enero de 2008 lanzan su single "Baby Cruising Love/Macaroni", el cual se convirtió en todo un éxito al debutar thumb|260px|Perfume promocionando "GAME"en el puesto nº 3 de las listas de Oricon. La misma semana del lanzamiento de este single, el álbum de grandes éxitos del grupo alcanzó las 100 mil copias vendidas, por lo que le fue otorgado un disco de oro por parte de la RIAJ. En abril de este año se lanza Game, el primer álbum de estudio del grupo, y que con este lanzamiento consiguen su primer nº 1 en las listas de lo más vendido en su país. Game posteriormente también recibiría un Japan Record Award, éxito que celebrarían con su primera gira nacional, Perfume First Tour "Game". En abril de 2008 el grupo comienza el que sería su primer programa de televisión transmitido por una estación grande, Happy!, el cual fue transmitido por la cadena nacional NTV. '2008-2009: Triangle' thumb|left|Perfume Promocionando "love the world"En julio del 2008 lanzan el single "Love the World", con el que igualmente llegan thumb|200px|Perfume Promocionando "Dream Fighter" al primer lugar de las listas. Los medios reconocieron este logro a Perfume, memorándolo como el primer nº 1 conseguido por un grupo de música electrónica en las listas de singles de Japón.1 El 6 y el 7 de noviembre de ese mismo año las integrantes de Perfume cumplieron una de sus más importantes metas, al presentarse en vivo en el que ellas consideran el escenario más importante de su país: el Nippon Budōkan. El 31 de diciembre de este año también son invitadas al Kōhaku Uta Gassen, programa de televisión que tiene más audiencia en todo Japón y que es trasmitido previo al año nuevo. A finales de 2008 también lanzan otro sencillo, "Dream Fighter", el cual llega al puesto nº 2 de las listas de Oricon. thumb|left|260px|Perfume promocionando "One Room Disco"El 25 de marzo de 2009 el grupo lanza "One Room Disco", sencillo con el que nuevamente llegan a los primeros lugares de las listas de lo más vendido en Japón.3 En abril las integrantes de Perfume estrenan un nuevo programa en la televisión japonesa, esta vez un programa humorístico llamado Perfume's Chandelier House, el cual fue transmitido por NTV. El 22 de abril fue lanzado a la venta el segundo DVD en vivo del grupo, de su presentación en el Nippon Budoukan, en mayo realizaron un concierto especial llamado Disco! Disco Disco!, en dos días consecutivos en el Gimnasio Nacional Yoyogi. En este concierto estrenaron una nueva canción titulada "Night Flight", que sería posteriormente incluida en el nuevo álbum, y también sería utilizada como tema promocional deuna marca de chocolates japonesa. thumb|255px|Perfume Promocionando "⊿" El segundo álbum de estudio ytercer álbum en total de Perfume, titulado "⊿ (Triangle)", fue lanzado el 8 de julio del 2009, y fue promocionado con la segunda gira nacional del grupo, Perfume Second Tour 2009: Choukaku Nitouhe Sankakukei Tour. Triangle fue certificado como platino por la RIAJ al vender más de 300 mil copias. En 2010, "Monochrome Effect" recibió atención por parte de los medios estadounidenses al aparecer en un episodio de American Dad!. '2010-2011: JPN' thumb|left|255px|Perfume Promocionando "Fushizen na Girl/Natural ni Koishite"Perfume anunció que su primer single del 2010 sería lanzado el 14 de abril. El PV del tema "Natural ni Koishite" fue subido a YouTube por el canal Tokuma Japan. Se anunció también que sería un single doble-A, titulado "Fushizen na Girl / Natural ni Koishite". Al participar en la campaña de Pepsi NEX (Japón) del 2010, el grupo, junto con dos otros grupos y bandas, realiza un cover de los años noventa. En su caso, Perfume realizó su propia versión de "Lovefool" de The Cardigans. El 11 de Agosto del 2010, su nuevo single "Voice" fue lanzado. thumb|255px|Perfume Promocionando "VOICE""Voice" apareció en publicidades para Nissan, mientras que el lado B "575" fue utilizado para un comercial de teléfonos Iida. El single debutó en el puesto nº1 con ventas en la primera semana de 84911 copias, su record de ventas en una semana al día de hoy. Para celebrar su décimo aniversario, Perfume realizó un concierto en el Tokyo Dome el 3 de Noviembre del 2010. Fueron el primer grupo pop femenino en tocar en esta locación desde Speed. El concierto se tituló 1234567891011, que simboliza los diez años desde la formación del grupo, y el próximo año en su historia. Todos los tickets del concierto se vendieron, con una asistencia de aproximadamente 50000 personas. thumb|left|255px|Perfume promocionando "Nee"Un nuevo single titulado "Nee" fue lanzado el 10 de Noviembre del 2010, y alcanzó el puesto nº2 en ventas diarias del Oricon con 85.164 copias vendidas. Perfume se presentó en los Mnet Asian Music Awards 2010, que tuvieron lugar en Macao el 28 de Noviembre del 2010. Fue su primer concierto fuera de Japón. El cuarto álbum del grupo, titulado JPN, fue lanzado al mercado el thumb|253px|Perfume promocionando "JPN"30 de noviembre de 2011. El álbum fue precedido por un sencillo promocional lanzado a comienzos de ese mismo mes, cuyo b-side es "Glitter", tema que fue utilizado en comerciales para una bebida desde el mes de agosto, y posterior al lanzamiento del disco Perfume comenzó una gira nacional por todos los estadios tipo arena de Japón. '2012: el cambio de etiqueta y expansión internacional' thumb|left|255px|Perfume promocionando "Spring of Life"El 28 de febrero, se anunció que el grupo había transferido a Universal Music Japan para empezar a trabajar en el extranjero. También se anunció que el grupo lanzará su más reciente álbum, JPN, en iTunes en 50 países y un sitio web oficial mundial el 6 de marzo El primer lanzamiento oficial del grupo bajo Universal Music fue "Spring of Life" individual. El mismo día, Universal Japón anunció que el grupo sería administrado por el sello Universal J, la misma etiqueta del firmado previamente diseñador cantante y moda Meg, quien también fue producido por Yasutaka Nakata. El 7 de marzo de 2012, Perfume ha anunciado que habían firmado un contrato global con Universal Music Group. Un día después de 8 de marzo de 2012, el grupo anunció el lanzamiento del 11 de abril la "Spring of Life" individual. La canción ya está siendo utilizado como un anuncio para "Kirin Chuhai Hyouketsu". Esto marca el primer single del grupo que se publicará bajo su nuevo sello discográfico. El 18 de mayo 2012 Perfume dio su primera entrevista Inglés al Japan Times Online. En ella se discutieron K-pop, su movimiento de Tokuma Japón para Universal Music y venir a los Estados Unidos por primera vez y su deseo de llevar a cabo a nivel internacional. Perfume y su gestión tienen la intención de presentar al grupo "como es" a nivel internacional en lugar de adaptar para que se ajusten al mercado como los intentos anteriores de artistas asiáticos para romper el mercado internacional. Este fue respaldada cuando el último álbum del grupo JPN fue lanzado enthumb|255px|Perfume Promocionando "Spending all my Time" varios mercados asiáticos físicamente. El 8 de agosto del 2012 Perfume libero su single Spending all my Time thumb|left|255px|Perfume promocionando "LOVE THE WORLD"El grupo organizó los MTV Video Music Awards Japón 2012 que se celebró en Chiba en Makuhari Messe Hall el 23 de junio. El 23 de julio de 2012, Perfume hizo dos anuncios, uno de los cuales era que estaban teniendo su primera gira fuera de Japón, en lugares como Hong Kong, Taiwán, Corea y Singapur. El segundo anuncio fue que estaban lanzando un nuevo conjunto álbum recopilatorio para el lanzamiento global llamada "Perfume Global Compilación LOVE THE WORLD", que es para ser lanzado el 12 de septiembre de 2012. El grupo también representó a Japón en el primer Festival de la Canción ABU TV 2012 que estaba programada en la Sala de Conciertos de la KBS, en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 14 de octubre de 2012. 2013: thumb|left|255px|Perfume Promocionando "Mirai no Museum"El 27 de febrero de 2013, lanzaron su single número 17, titulado ” Mirai no Museum”. Canción que fue usada como tema musical para la película de Doraemon titulada “Nobita no Himitsu Dougu Museo”. El single del mismo alcanzó el puesto número 2 en las listas de Oricon convirtiéndose en el doceavo single de la banda que es Top 3 en el Ranking Oricon. El 22 de mayo Perfume lanzó su segundo single de 2013 titulado “Magic of Love”, el cual fue lanzado simultáneamente con el DVD en vivo de su primera gira mundial, DVD que abarcó su actuación en Singapur.thumb|255px|Perfume promocionando "Magic of Love" En julio de 2013 la banda comenzó su segunda gira mundial la cual las llevaría a ciudades como Londres y París, tras estos conciertos (o durante) Perfume anunció el lanzamiento de su cuarto álbum de estudio titulado Level3 y el cual seria su primer álbum bajo la tutela de Universal Music Japan. Sin darnos respiro una nueva canción titulada “Party Maker” comenzó a ser promocionada en los comerciales para televisión de “Eisai’s Chocola BB Sparkling”. thumb|left|250px|Perfume promocionando "Sweet Refrain"Ya para noviembre de 2013 su decimonoveno single “Sweet Refrain” fue lanzado al mercado, canción que fue utilizada como tema musical para el dorama de TV Asahi titulado “Toshi Densetsu no Onna 2” el cual comenzó sus emisiones el 11 de octubre de 2013. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Nocchi, A-Chan, Kashiyuka *Nishiwaki Ayaka *Kashino Yuka *Omoto Ayano Discografia 'Japón' 'Albums' 'Albums Recopilatorios' 'Singles' 'Corea' 'Single' Trabajos en Radio y Tv Radio: *Perfume Planet - 2001.12 *Perfume no Dokki Doki on Air - 2006.03 *Perfume no Magical City - 2008.09 *Perfume no Panpaka Party - 2008.09 *Perfume LOCKS! [2008.03 - ~ TV: *PaPaPaPaPaPaPerfume - 2007.03 *Speciaboys Japan - 2008.03 *HAPPY! [2008.04 - 2008.09 *Perfume no Ki ni Naru Ko-chan - 2009.03 *Perfume no Chandelier House - 2009.06 *Music Japan - ~ DVD Conciertos: *Fan Service (Bitter)2007.03.14 *Perfume First Tour "Game" 2008.10.15 *Budoukaaaaaaaaaan!!!!! 2009.04.22 *Perfume Second Tour 2009: Chokkaku Nitōhen Sankakkei Tour 2010.01.13 *Kessei Jusshūnen, Major Debut Goshūnen Kinen! Perfume Live @ Tokyo Dome: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 2011.02.09 * Perfume 3rd Tour "JPN" 2012.08.01 *Perfume World Tour 1st 2013.05.22 *Perfume 4th Tour in Dome: LEVEL 3 2014.04.09 *Perfume World Tour 2nd 2014.10.01 *Perfume 5th Tour 2014: Gurun Gurun 2015.03.10 *Perfume World Tour 3rd 2015.07.22 Videos Musicales: *Perfume Clips 2014.02.12 sketches de comedia: *Perfume in Happy de Ki ni Naru Chandelier House: "Happy!", "Perfume no Chandelier House" and "Perfume no Kini Naru Ko-chan" 2009.09.25 Curiosidades *A finales de febrero del 2012 anunciaron que se habían transferido de agencia a Universal Music Japan! *Abrieron una pagina oficial para todos sus fans internacional *El single que las lanzo a la fama fue Polyrhythm en 2007 entrando en el TOP10 de lo mas vendido en la semana por Oricon *Su 1er album de estudio fue GAME que vendio mas de 350.000 copias *Su ultimo album JPN vendio en su primer dia mas de 250.000 copias posicionandolas como las reinas del electro pop *En 2010 tuvieron su primer concierto en el afamado estadio Tokyo Dome estableciendose como el 2do grupo femenino en lograrlo *Establecieron record en venta logrando vender los 45.000 asientos para el concierto en un dia pero como hubo mas pedido por los fans que no lograron comprar se pusiero asientos adicionales logrando llenarlo a 50.000 asientos. *El nombre del concierto fue Perfume Live Tokyo Dome 12345678910 alegando a sus 10 años como formacion de grupo y 5 años de debut nacional *En 2010 asistieron por primera vez en Macau a los MNET (ASIAN MUSIC AWARDS) para recibir el premio a Mejor artista Asia pop (Best Asian Pop Artist) *Su single polyrhthm aparecio como banda sonora de la pelicula estadounidense Cars 2 representando a Japon en la carrera *En Perfume no existe una lider ya que ellas piensan que la responsabilidad del grupo es de las 3 y no de una sola.Pero se considera A-Chan como las que podria tener las caratcerísticas de lider. *Son co-conductoras de un famoso programa MUSIC JAPAN *En 2012 anunciaron su 3ra gira JPN por todas los estadios arenas de Japon *Nocchi y Kashiyuka usan lentes de contacto *Perfume tiene una muy buena relacion con las integrantes del grupo KARA y GIRLS GENERATION. *Nocchi es amiga de SeungRi miembro del grupo BIGBANG. *Nicole Jung del grupo KARA comenta haberle dado un regalo a Achan por su cumpleaños *La comediante Haruna Kondo confiesa haber invitado a Achan a Corea del Sur por las vacaciones de año nuevo. Alli tuvieron la oportunidad de salir con los miembros del grupo KARA Por que Achan y los miembros del grupo son amigas, Haruna en un Show comenta como Achan comenzo a bailar "Mister" junto con las chicas del grupo KARA. *Tambien cantaron en un programa la cancion"MR.TAXI", de GIRLS GENERATION, ya que de hecho han dico que son cercanas. *Minegishi Minami del grupo Idol AKB48 le envio un e-mail de felicitacion a Kashiyuka por su cumpleaños pero se divulga que Kashiyuka aun no responde el mensaje, Minami aun sigue esperando una respuesta. *En 2012 fueron elegidas para ser las anfitrionas de MTV Video Music Awards Japan 2012 *Ganan con la canción Laser Beam los premios a mejor coreografía y a mejor video Dance en los MTV VMAJ 2012. * Cuando Yasukata Nakata les da una nueva cancion, les pasa las letras justo antes de grabarla para darle un sonido "robotico sin emocion". Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Pagina Global (oficial) *YouTube oficial *Twitter Staff Perfume Galeria Videografía thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:Amuse Categoría:Jpop Categoría:JGroups